I swear it was an accident
by AmbrolleignsxLove
Summary: Bruce Lee movies, Dean, and his nunchucks. What could possibly go wrong?


" _What happens in the movies, stays in the movies."_ This was the new rule in their home. Since most movies Renee and Dean watch usually consists of explosions, ass-kicking, and the occasional gory murders, re-enactment of such was a major restriction. If they wanted to role play – most times, initiated by Dean- it was strictly verbatim; dialogues and facial expressions were the way to go.

But this wasn't always the case. She actually enjoyed Dean's little impromptu skits; she loved the way he gets into whatever character he was imitating and always delivers a good show.

That was until he stumbled upon a Bruce Lee movie...

* * *

"So, what movie are we watching today?" Renee asked from the kitchen.

Being busy throughout the weekend, then shows on Monday and Tuesday, she alloted one of their days off for movie night. It didn't matter where they were – at home or stuck in a hotel somewhere- as long as they get to spend the night submerged in snacks and movies.

"I got a couple of Bruce Lee movies Jimmy recommended. Can't remember the titles though and their cd covers had been peeled off. But Uce said it's good, him and Jey used to watch it all the time when they were kids" Dean answered from the living room.

"Alright then play it. Here's your popcorn and ice cold beer and I got ketchup chips for me! Movie time!"

Settling down the couch, the couple began their movie date night.

Jimmy wasn't lying. The movies were indeed good, awesome in fact. Renee and Dean had been so engrossed that their snacks had been long forgotten half way through. Each movie was action packed which kept the couple in awe and at the end of their seats all throughout the night.

* * *

"How awesome was that 'nee! Bruce Lee was literally a one man show! He could totally kick my ass and I wouldn't mind!" Dean gushed.

They were now getting ready for bed but both were still on a Bruce Lee high. They'd definitely thank the Usos later.

"He's a natural bad ass! I wanna learn Kung Fu now! Then I'll be extra awesome"

Renee laughed at Dean's proclamation. She loves when he gets all giddy over something; it was like bringing a kid into a toy store on Christmas. The way he gets all wide-eyed and smiling 'til his perfect dimples appeared reminded her of how much she adored him; That behind the rugged, insane man people see in the ring was an adorable man who finds joy in simple things.

"Well, you're already beyond awesome so you don't need the extra. Besides, no offense hun, but I don't think Kung Fu is for you. You gotta be flexible to do such thing" Renee countered while trying to get comfortable and cuddling to his side. Dean wrapped an arm around her and turned, feigning a hurt look.

"How rude! My girlfriend doesn't believe in my Kung Fu skills. I'll have you know… I'm _very_ flexible. I mean, remember when we did some _dirty deeds_ in the supply closet backstage at Raw last week? It was a tight space but we did it. Twice!"

"Oh God! Well as awesome as it was, remember what happened AFTER that? When you were trying to pull your pants up?" she gave him a knowing smirk as he tried to look 'innocent'

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh now you forget! Well Mr. Flexible, let me remind you... You got your foot stuck in the mop bin; took you 15 minutes before you could wiggle your foot free!" Renee burst out laughing at the memory

"Ugh... for the last time that mop bin came outta nowhere! It wasn't there when we got in so I got caught off guard!"

"Keep telling yourself that. Let's get some sleep Mr. Miyagi, we got the whole day for us tomorrow" she snuggled closer, yawning and eyes fluttering shut as soon as her head found the perfect spot on his chest.

Dean dropped a kiss on her forehead and tightened his grip around her. "Night, darlin'"

"I'll start my Kung Fu training tomorrow."

Renee was already journeying into dreamland before hearing the last bit.

* * *

"I'm gonna go for a quick stop at the store, do you want anything?" Renee asked as she grabbed the car keys off the counter.

"Nah, I'm good" Dean said from their couch. Since they got back from their run earlier that day, Renee noticed that he seemed to have something in his mind but thinking it might be work related, she didn't think much of it.

"You sure? Not even a beer... or a box of Twinkies?"

"Yeah, I'm good. But then again, Twinkies are good too so yup, get me abox of those!"

"Twinkies, got it! I'll see you later, love you!"

"Love you too!"

The minute the door shut, Dean immediately grabbed his phone and called Seth. He needed to find something and was hoping Seth would remember where they kept it. He was sure it was somewhere in the house, most likely in one of the unpacked boxes he had in the garage, but he hoped Seth knew _exactly_ where it was.

Thankfully Seth answered after the third ring.

"'sup Deano! I'm surprised you know how to make a call using your phone... what's up?"

"Yeah, yeah, no time for jokes two-tones I actually called to ask you something. Remember when you and Roman helped me pack and move in my house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm looking for something and I have no time to rummage through all those boxes so I was wondering if you know where it is exactly, since you were in charge of packing up the stuff in my room then"

"Ok well, what exactly are you looking for?"

"My nunchucks."

"Your what?" Seth had to ask again, not because he didn't hear him- he heard him pretty clear- but because he knew something idiotic was about to happen. He witnessed most of the things Dean had done with those nunchucks and 99 percent of the time something ends up broken or someone ends up in an emergency room – or both!

"My nunchucks, Seth! Do you know where they are?! I need them" he could tell Dean was in a hurry to find them and whatever he was planning couldn't be pleasant.

"I know I'm gonna regret this so tell Renee I'm sorry for telling you. They're in the box on the top most shelf in your garage, right next to one of your tool boxes. The word 'Danger' is written on it. It's there together with other stupid things" Thankfully they were talking through a phone so Dean couldn't see Seth's eye roll and face of regret.

"Awesome, I knew I still had those! Thanks buddy!"

"Wait Dean! What are you gonna do with them?"

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt anyone! I'm just gonna try out... some stuff"

"Some... stuff?"

"No time for questions, Seth! I gotta go! Thanks again, bye!"

He didn't even wait for his friend's reply; he ended the call and went straight to the garage.

* * *

Renee ended up staying in the store longer than expected. The check-out queue took forever and the lady at the counter didn't seem to care about it. But she was home now and couldn't wait to relax.

"Dean, I'm home!" her call was met with silence. _Must be in the shower._

She went straight to the kitchen and put all the stuff away before calling out to him again.

"Dean I got your Twinkies! Do you want them now or later?"

Silence.

"Dean?" It wasn't like him to stay in the bathroom too long so she expected him to be out after she put the groceries away. She was also sure he didn't go out or else he would have informed her about it.

 _Now where is that grade A dummy?_ She made her way to their bedroom but stopped mid way when he heard grunting and groaning in the living room. _Oh boy, what is he up to now?!_

Dean was too caught up with what he's doing that he never heard nor saw Renee coming back. Here he was, stripped down to nothing but his boxers, swinging and flailing his nunchucks around like a mad man. His face seemed to be in deep concentration, trying to hit an invisible target.

"Dean! What are you—"

CRASH!

Nothing but the sound of Renee's antique vase, a gift from her beloved grandmother when she first moved to New York from Toronto, smashing into pieces was heard around the house.

They both froze on the spot, wide-eyed.

"Oh. My. –"

"I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Dean then turned away from the 'crime scene', only to come face to face with Renee. _Shit._

"Uh, babe… I can explain.. Bruce Lee...Kung Fu.."

Dean was trying his hardest to come up with the best excuse, hoping to spare his ass from the Canadin Blonde's wrath. But Renee wasn't having any of it. She went straight to preditor mode with Dean set as her prey.

Amidst everything though, Dean noticed there was not a trace of legit anger in her demeanor. A little furious, sure, and a look that could probably kill him in an instant, but she wasn't angry. He knew she could never really be angry with him; "she loves him too much"- her words, not his!

She stalked towards him, eyeing him and the weapon he held in his hands. She thought she got rid of that

"Where in the hell did you get that? I know I got rid of it!"

"Wh-what, this? I just asked Seth—"

"Seth?! Ugh, I knew I couldn't trust your bestfriend to keep his mouth shut. Told him not to tell you!"

Dean stopped backing away as an idea popped into his head. Loophole!

"So, this is technically Seth's fault, right? He was the one who told me where this was even after you made him swore not to. Damnit, Seth!" Yes, he's off the hook now!

Or so he thought.

With a quick snatch of the nunchucks from his hand that took him by surprise, Renee gave a mischivous smirk and started twirling the newly acquired weapon, getting ready to hit her target. Of course, Dean wasn't stupid to not know what was gonna happen next.

"So, uh.. I should run now, right?"

"You know I never miss babe, so if you're smart enough…oh yeah!"

And with that, Dean bolted out of the living room just as Renee swung the her first shot. The end of the wood caught him straight on his rear as he continued to run with the petite blonde hot on his heels.

And that was it for him. He never tried to re-enact movies again.

" _What happens in the movies, stays in the movies"_ was his last thought before Renee pounced on him.


End file.
